His Love
by Green1
Summary: Daisuke/ Takeru and Daisuke/ Piemon. Old fic Written for someone I forgot xD! Piemon gets free from his prison and is determined to take revenge but what does he find instead? :o


His Love

by Green1

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon or the characters.

This is an OLD fic of mine. Years old. I was procrastinating and found it on my disk. I wrote it for a contest... Pairings: Daisuke x Takeru/ Daisuke x Piedmon

Chapter 1

/Freedom/

That's what it longer for the most; freedom, the ability to do what one wants when one wants. The most basic of all gifts given at birth and now it's shiny form had been spend away, and for what? This terribly cold and dank somewhere.

This place sank too, of many things Piedmon had never truly understood before, things he never had to understand; loneliness, fear, grief, and pain. By his very nature, this 'mon was social. Being a clown, he was made to please (even if it were only himself, as was most the case.) And he always had someone with him, always. Now he was alone, cold and alone in this dark place of somewhere and yet nowhere with only his memories to keep his sanity in check.

This whole situation was ridiculous. He was a virus Digimon; a mega virus and so by his nature he was evil. Did he deserve this place? Did he deserve being locked away as if he were nothing? By his very nature, he defined those kids, made them what they were. If it weren't for him, they would be nothing! Just normal, little snot-nosed brats with nothing special or important to them.

And because of him, they were heroes! He had made them that, had showed him what they were made of and had brought out their best qualities (albeit in a round about way). The least they could have done was kill him. At least that would have given him /some/ honor as a Digimon.

No, they would have killed him. They were planning on killing and more then likely, they would have failed if it wasn't for the smallest of them; that little blond cry baby. Who'd have thought he would have fallen to the likes of ... that.

And because of that brat, he was locked in here. No body deserved this, not even him. But it seemed as if the tides where about to change. If it there was nothing that this virus 'mon had learned, it was that nothing lasts forever. He was once the crowned ruler of the Digital World and then he was reduced to this. That brat had his days in the sun and now he was coming back to destroy Takeru just as it had happened to him.

A cruel smile twisted on his pale, sun-neglected face. /Soon, I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hands./

--- --- ---

Daisuke yawned and stretched his arms above his head, cracking his arm loudly. His first period was being held on the second floor of this older-then-dust school, apply decorated with bleached walls, funky wall art (the person who came up with those little apples and pencils designs should be punished harshly) and rows of uncomfortable desks. There was only one word that truly described this place, hell.

Daisuke sighed and turned his head slightly. Takeru, his corn-husked, sky eyed lover, sat next to him, studying dutiful. There was a test today, one that the teacher had been warning them about for the last couple of weeks and before that one the first day of class. Daisuke didn't care, he never cared for mental races, he always came in last. Still, he humored his boyfriend by studying in a group for the stupid things.

Tilting his head up, he read the clock. Only a couple of minutes before school started; finally! He had come here (hog tied and dragged) a full half-an-hour before any classes would start. This was totally unheard of for the student who would always run into class late, still eating his breakfast. And it was boring as hell just to sit here and ... do nothing (or study for the stupid test, either choice sucked.)

Takeru set his pencil down in a small thud and looked over to him, smiling his patented cheery smile. "This is good practice for you. We're in high school now, we need to be on time."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked away, determined not to be swayed by the way his hair fell across his face and who those lips could make him -- no! He would not think about that. It was all his fault! He was thirty minutes early because of him, this Takeru he had become attached too. Sometimes he wished he could just kick the blonde's ass for the way he twisted his arm around, but the small (and mildly annoying) fact that Takeru could always kick his ass back, seemed to deter him. Though he did have to admit it was nice to have someone care so much about him.

"You did remember the test today?" quipped Takeru, who was clearly displeased with Daisuke's attitude towards school and his lack ability caring about such things.

Daisuke sighed. /Why, again, does he treat me like an idiot? Wasn't he over my house the other night helping me with this stuff?/ "Yes, I did remember it. Not that it matters. No college is going to take me anyway and if they did, it would be because of soccer and not my grades."

"Dai --"

Daisuke held up a hand. "No. It's true and you know it." While Daisuke was smart, he never applied himself, causing much grief for his family. He just didn't like school, it was too confining, and if this was how he was going to get a job... well, he didn't even want to think about that. No, he had a better plan: open a Ramen shop and sell his noodles at a low price. He could make a fortune off the poor college students trying to feed themselves. It was a fools-proof plan.

Takeru shook his head and sighed. "Whatever. But I'm not going to let up."

The tinny bell sounded, indicating the beginning of first period and the teacher opened the door, scooting a chair out in front of it to hold it open.

Daisuke smiled and looked at Takeru in the corner of his eye. "Thank you," he mouthed out silently, chuckling as the blond blew him a kiss.

"Now class, I have a pleasant surprise for you all," said the teacher, a pudgy, balding man. He walked to his desk and set a stack of paper on top (probably the test, Daisuke mused) and motioned to the door. "We have a new student."

And then the new person walked in; it was a boy and it was as if everything was a slow-motion, soundless old time movie and this strange boy was the center player. He moved with a grace and cockiness that would have disturbed Daisuke if it weren't for his sudden fascination of him. Then the boy stopped and everything was normal again.

The boy, probably no older then himself, was like a Greek statue with his almost chiseled , almost girl-ish good looks. Long green hair, that fell to just below his ears, framed his face and gave his plum colored eyes an almost glowing effect. His cloths were pressed, with the cresses clearly seen, of a pale green-blue color that complimented his hair perfectly. In three words, he was hot.

The boy bowed and for a moment, Daisuke a strange yearning inside his belly, as if he knew this strange person. "Hello, my name is Yuuhi Kato. I'm pleased to meet you," his voice was rich and full-bodied, yet it was filled with a cold tinge. Yuuhi's eyes flickered around the room, surveying, and rested on Daisuke's blond for moment before a small smirk gathered on his lips.

Daisuke turned his gaze to Takeru, a frown etched on his face. Did these two know each other? A cold sense of dread filled him. How could he possible compete with someone like him? If he wanted Takeru, Daisuke had no doubt he'd be able to get him. But an even colder realization filled his stomach, 'why wasn't he looking at me like that?'

Daisuke shivered as a cold chill swept through him and his gaze shot over to the new kid. This Yuuhi was staring at him, one perfect brow arched in the air. Almost lustfully, Daisuke meet his brown gaze to the purple pair and it was as if everything faded away to somewhere that didn't matter to him. He knew the teacher was there and everyone was still around him but... he wasn't there any more.

/"What are you to him?"/

The voice rang crystal clear in his mind and Daisuke winced at it's force, yet he couldn't move his body and he couldn't shield his ears (though that wouldn't have made the voice dissipate). "Wh... what are you?" he said slowly, testing his voice.

Yuuhi smiled and Daisuke's stomach knotted in dread. /"Hm, no matter, I'll find out soon enough. But I like you. You're strong. I think I shall have to enjoy you."/

Something sharp poked Daisuke in his side, causing him to snap out of the dream world. He blinked, still unsure of his surroundings. It seemed as if he were in the classroom but...

"Are you okay?" Takeru whispered. "You looked as if you're about to faint."

Daisuke gulped and nodded, plastering a silly smile on his face for Takeru's sake. He looked down at his desk, fiddling with his pencil. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the new student talking to the teacher, nothing apparently amiss. /What's wrong with me? What just happened? Am I sick?/ He placed a hand on his grumbling stomach; maybe it was his sister's home cooking.

"Teacher!" Daisuke raised his hand.

The teacher looked up from his papers, along with most of the rest of the class. He frowned and sighed as he asked, "What is so important that you so rudely interrupt me?

Daisuke grimsed inwardly. "I don't feel so good, I think I'm sick. Can I be excused?"

The teacher rubbed his forehead almost exasperatedly. "And this sickness has nothing to do with the fact that there is a test today? You know, Motomiya, you'd get better grades if you would just pay attention and do the work."

Daisuke nodded slowly, wishing to avoid this lecture. "I know Sir, and I've been trying but I really do feel sick. I think I might pass out or something!"

The teacher sighed again and waved his hand. "Fine, you'll have to take a make up tomorrow."

Daisuke stood slowly and walked to the door, a little shaking on his legs. At least he didn't have to fail that test today, that was a highlight. But what was wrong with him? As toxic as his sisters cooking was, he doubted it had anything to do with her. He passed along side the new student, brushing against him. A strange electric shock passed through him and he had to bite down on his tongue to prevent from yelping.

It had to be that boy -- what's his name? Yuuhi? He was fine when he got here and then that boy came in. There was no other way to explain it; he was great, ready to fail his test, and then he started to see things and it all centered around Yuuhi.

Daisuke walked slowly down the tiled flooring to the nurses office, considering this situation carefully. Something was wrong with that boy, he knew it, and he had to do something about it. What if Yuuhi was an alien dark lord intent on enslaving the world? Or something equally evil?

Daisuke sighed and slowed to a halt, shaking his head. What was wrong with him? He was crazy, plain and simple. There was nothing wrong with Yuuhi and he probably just had a mild fever, which would probably explain those visions. And he had seen the look that crossed Yuuhi's face when he looked at Takeru, one of almost lust, and he was just jealous. That's all. There wasn't any conspiracy going on. He would just ignore the boy and this whole thing would go away.

He nodded with clenched fists. Yes, that's what he would do. But first he had to get to the nurses office, he was tired.

He arrived at the nurses office a minute later and he knocked on the door to gather the old lady's attention. The lady looked up from her magazine, squinting her beady eyes at him. "What?"

Daisuke bit his lip. Of everything he had faced, and probably would face, this lady was the scariest. He didn't even know her name and still she frightened him.

"Well?" her voice was scratching and harsh, betraying her annoyance.

"I, I'm sick, Miss."

She pointed to the cots behind her and went back to her reading. Hesitantly, Daisuke stepped past her and picked the one farthest away from the door. Unlacing his shoes and pulling them off his feet quietly, he laid down on the hard vinyl surface, shutting his eyes and willing himself to fall asleep.

--- --- ---

Daisuke woke slowly, blinking his eyes before finally keeping them up. He sighed and turned to his side, still half asleep. Mutely, he surveyed his surroundings. He was on the cot, with a painful kink in his neck, and the room was shrouded in darkness. Somehow this seemed strange to him.

He sat up, scratching his head and stretching. He hadn't known he was that tired and as he looked out the window, he could see the sun had almost completed its journey west. /What time is it?/ He looked around briefly before shrugging. It was late and it didn't seem to truly matter how late it was now.

/Why didn't Takeru wake me up?/ Daisuke frowned as he put his shoes on. Takeru always walked hoe with him, ever since they were a team, and he never once forgot about him. /What if something is wrong with him?/ Daisuke shook his head. /He's probably still in class. Maybe the test was harder then he had first thought./ It seemed stupid to think that, but it made him feel a lot better.

He walked out of the office in a rush, almost running down the dark hallway. He got to him classroom in under a minute and felt around for the light switch once he stepped into the room. No such luck. He waited, staring off in the darkness, for a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

A chair scooted along the floor briefly and Daisuke turned sharply to the sound. It originated in the back of the room. "Takeru?"

The sound of feet falling on the hard floor was the only answer he got. "Really, this stopped being funny ages ago!"

"Why don't you turn on the lights?" asked an amused voice.

Daisuke blinked, momentarily blinded, as the lights turned on. "Wha...?"

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned to the voice. Yuuhi stood by the doorway, his hand still on the light switch. "W-What?" he asked, hoping his voice wouldn't betray his fear.

"Is that your name? Daisuke?" His name was said slowly and carefully, as if each syllable was being chewed upon with great care.

Daisuke gulped. His plan seemed like a simple one, just avoid the new kid, and here he was, stuck alone in this room with him. What to do? What to do? Ah! Play innocent. "You're that new kid? Yuuhi?"

A chuckle escaped Yuuhi's curved lips and he stepped forward. "Do you always state the obvious?"

Daisuke stepped back instinctively. "What do you want with me? And where's Takeru? What do you want with him?" He stopped suddenly as his back hit the wall behind him. /When was that wall so close?/

"Daisuke... Daisuke..." Yuuhi walked up leisurely, as if enjoying a Sunday stroll, and placed his hands on either side of Daisuke, palms flat on the wall behind. "What are you to him?" Yuuhi mused, bring one hand through Daisuke's hair and dropping his face to meet Daisuke's. "Hm? It's a simple question..."

Daisuke gulped loudly. The strange electricity was back and it was wonderful. Daisuke turned his face towards the hand, rubbing it gently. "What is happening?" he muttered softly, barely having the state of mind to say it.

"Sh," urged Yuuhi, who guided Daisuke's face back up and planted it lips on Daisuke's. It was the most magical thing Daisuke had ever felt. Yuuhi nibbling on his bottom lip faded away as the electricity exploded in him. He was home! He was safe with this boy. And for once, he understood true love.

Yuuhi drew away first, gasping for breath, but still giving Daisuke small kisses. "What did you do to me?"

Daisuke opened his mouth when a picture of Takeru fluttered through his thoughts. He pushed away from Yuuhi and told the first lie he had ever said, "That was wrong... It shouldn't have happened..." He stopped to see the look Yuuhi was sending him.

"It's not as if I like it any better then you," Yuuhi returned, back up. "To think if the others knew my soul mate was a human..."

Daisuke's brows furrowed. "Soul mates? Us? And of course I'm human, aren't..." He bit his lip and shook his head violently. "No! I love Takeru, not you. Takeru and I belong together and nothing with stand in the way."

Yuuhi smiled mockingly and waved his hand dismissingly before his face set into a frown. "I don't want you to see Takeru anymore." Yuuhi stepped back to Daisuke, placing one hand on his cheek. Daisuke turned his face, again, to meet the hand. "You belong to me now; I don't like other people touching my property."

--- --- ---

Daisuke shot up on the bed, clenching his heart. He was back where he started, in the nurses office. He looked to his side and found Takeru watching him. /What just.../

"Are you feeling better?" Takeru asked, wringing his hat in his hands. "It looked almost as if you were having a nightmare."

Daisuke looked down at himself. /Was it a dream?/ But the kiss felt real and it was almost as if Yuuhi was still holding him. He frowned. /I don't want it to be a dream./ "Yeah, fine..."

Takeru smiled and looked down at his poor hat. He shook it out and set it firmly back on his head. "Good, I was worried." He looked up, still smiling. "So, do you feel up to going out tonight?"

Daisuke nodded. "Ah, sure." He swung his legs off the hard bed. "What time is it?"

Takeru looked at his watch. "It's three, school ended a couple minutes ago." He watched as Daisuke put his shoes on. "Come on, let's get out of here. I have someone for you to meet."

"Who?" Daisuke asked, standing, holding onto the blond for some support.

Takeru frowned, biting his lip as he examined his love. "Maybe you should go home. You do look sick."

Daisuke shook his head. "Nah, just had a weird dream, that's all. So who's this mystery person?"

Takeru seemed to forget Daisuke's ailment as he smiled brightly. "My old friend from kindergarten! We were best friends before all the stuff with the Digimon happened." He laughed suddenly, scratching his head. "It's been so long that I had forgotten about him."

Daisuke groaned inwardly, hurt that his sickness was soon forgotten. /I can understand that./

Takeru took his hand and guided him out of the classroom, down the hall, and finally out the front door in silence. Daisuke stared at the back on his head, his bottom lip pouting. /What's so special about this person anyway?/

"I'm sure you'll like him," Takeru said finally, breaking the silence with his cheery voice. It made Daisuke cringe in pain, almost.

"Finally," Miyako said, obviously exasperated. "I didn't think you two would ever come and I didn't want to go find you, the Gods only know what you two do alone." She looked at Daisuke as she said this, obviously placing all the blame on him.

Daisuke clenched his fists but let it go. "What do you think?" he said with a wink.

Miyako sighed, throwing her hands up, and Takeru drew Daisuke's attention back to him by squeezing his hand. "Let me introduce you to my old friend, Yuuhi."

Pictures and feelings flooded him as he looked at the smiling boy. He smiled back tight-lipped. "Hi." The other boy nodded, looking the picture of innocence. /Stay away,/ his mind urged softly. /Stay away./

"Daisuke, is it?" Yuuhi said, holding his hand out. "Please to meet you."

Daisuke took the hand firmly and almost collapsed as a shock passed through him. It was the most glorious feeling, as if all the world was right in this exact moment and he wanted more the anything to say like this. /What the heck is happened?/

/"Remember what I told you,"/ thought Yuuhi to him before he letting his hand fall away, obviously pleased with himself.

"Whatever," Daisuke said, his voice dull and tone as flat as he could get it, so not to betray his hurt. .

"Well, I'm glad that you two can get alone," said Takeru, clapping his hands together. Takeru looked at Yuuhi, smiling widely. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Ah, looks like you have competition," whispered Miyako to Daisuke, indicating to the scene before them. She stepped away from him and waved a fist in the air. "Good for Takeru, I knew he could do better."

Daisuke blushed heatedly. "Well, I do think I am too sick to go out with you guys. Please, don't let me hold you back." He started down the road for a few stepped and turned back to wave, but the others had gone along, not bothering to stop or argue with him.

Yuuhi turned slightly and sent him a smile that sent shivers down his spine before turning back to the group.

Daisuke gulped and ran to his own home.

His Love  
Chapter 2

Daisuke yawned loudly as he walked down the street, back pack in dragging behind. The weather was crisp and cool this morning and he shivered slightly from his jacketless state. But he was too tired to truly care.

The night before had held many silent discussions between himself and Chibimon about this new kid (although Daisuke didn't say anything about the strange sensation touching Yuuhi caused). Chibimon couldn't think of any threat this person presented and suggested that he was just sick.

Daisuke bought that idea; it was easier to take to then some strange connection. Besides, he was probably just jealous. Takeru was a good looking man and lots of people look at him and Daisuke had always made it a point not to be jealous so... this was all his anguish coming back.

Yes, that sounded reasonable. He just wanted to make Takeru jealous for once.

Still, he could get Yuuhi out of his head. That kiss had created utter chaos in him and Daisuke could still feel those lips over his, gently taking and giving. He wanted more, lots more; more of those kisses, maybe some touching, and he definitely wanted --

No! He shook his head. No. He refused to think of Yuuhi like that. It was gross and yucky and ...

Absolutely desirable.

Daisuke stopped, his gaze turning to the ground. Since when had he become so wanton?

"Hey, Daisuke!" Takeru walked up behind his and smacked the back of his head.

Daisuke ducked a bit and turned around to see a bright-eyed Takeru smiling at him. Yuuhi stood next to him, one hand holding his elbow loosely, his eyes conveying some sort of message. Daisuke blinked as he remember the warning given to him yesterday by this boy... but that was just his neuroses talking. Still, he frowned. "Hi."

Takeru walked up next to him and Yuuhi took his other side. "So," started Takeru, "have you seen Chibimon or Patamon?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Chibimon was with me all night but he left this morning for the Digital World. Why?"

Takeru frowned slightly. "Patamon went to the Digi-world last night, wanting to meet up with the guys. He wasn't home last night."

Daisuke smiled and patted Takeru's back. "Don't you need to be there to open the gate?" he reminded gently.

Takeru flushed. "Oh, yeah." They started to walk in silence until they reached the gates of the school.

"So, Daisuke, Takeru tells me you have some cool tickets to -- what was it? -- the Peach Boys!" Yuuhi said cheerfully, breaking the quiet.

Daisuke looked at him and instantly felt dread crawl into his stomach. /He's not... He's not... He had better not.../ He gulped and looked at his boyfriend.

Takeru smiled, embarrassed. "Yeah. I was thinking that you wouldn't mind to give up your ticket... Yuuhi's new in town and all." Takeru laughed lowly. "And he's never heard of them so..."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. He had sat in line for five hours just to get those tickets and they had come out of his pocket as an anervery present to the blond. How dare he even suggest such a thing? "Takeru..."

"Oh! Never mind then. I don't want to come between you two," Yuuhi rushed out and even had the grace to blush a little.

"You're not coming between us at all. It was just something we were doing as friends," Daisuke ground out the lie. Those tickets meant the world to him. he and Takeru would go out to the concert, then have a fancy diner, and to top it all off, Takeru's mother wasn't going to be home all night! He was not going to give them up!

"No! No!" Yuuhi said, holding up his hands. "I don't really want to go any ways."

"Daisuke..." Takeru tugged at his sleeve before turning to Yuuhi. "I'm sorry, will you excuse us?" He pulled them to the left and kept at it until they were out of sight of Yuuhi. Takeru turned to him then, his face flushed with anger. "What's your problem?"

Daisuke turned away and crossed his arms, frowning. "What's yours? Those tickets aren't even yours to give!"

Takeru turned him around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Come on, Daisuke. It's just a stupid concert and I'll pay your back for the tickets." He smiled a little and pushed some red clumps away from Daisuke's eyes. "You don't have to be jealous, you know."

Daisuke jerked away and stuttered back a few feet. A million thoughts crowed his mind; /how dare he touch me? he doesn't love me? he can't even stand to kiss me for very long! I need to get away from him!/ He turned and started to the entrance, saying, "Fine, whatever. I'll bring them tomorrow."

--- --- ---

The day passed surprisingly fast and just now the last bell had rung. Daisuke stretched and shoved his stuff into his bag, thankful that the day was now done and it hadn't been so horrible; the teachers didn't scream at him, he figured he got at least a D on his test, and he had enough money for food. It seemed like a wonderful world.

Except for the fact that he hadn't seen Takeru all day, or Yuuhi for that matter -- outside of classes, that is, and the fact that he had lost those tickets (but he refused to think about them). In fact, when he came to the usual eating spot of his group, everyone was gone. Of course he just plopped his butt down and ate anyway, hoping someone would come along.

No one did and he soon got up to go back to his classes. It was strange, but they probably were just doing something he hadn't been paying attention too.

Daisuke stood once everyone had finished clearing out of the classroom and walked slowly through the maze of halls.

"Listen, Takeru --" Daisuke stopped in front of the closed door. It was Mr. Hylim's class, their history teacher; Daisuke's second period and Takeru's fifth. /What did he do?/

"This kind of thing is intolerable! I can't believe you'd cheat!"

/Takeru? A cheat?/ Daisuke stifled a giggle. This wasn't a laughing matter.

"I don't have any idea what you're --"

"I'm going to have to fail you."

Then there was silence. The door flung open and Mr. Hylim stormed out. As the door swung back shut by the force of it's opening, Daisuke saw a pale Takeru inside, looking as if he were about to faint.

He wanted for all the world to go and comport him but he couldn't move. He face hardened. Takeru made his bed and he should sleep in it. He wasn't going to feel sorry for him!

Still... Takeru was banking on his grades to get him the scholarships he needed to get through college. Daisuke bit his lip as he forced himself to continue down the hall. One fail shouldn't kill his grades too much.

--- --- ---

"Hm. I think I like mint ice-cream the best." A smile fluttered on Daisuke's lips as he turned his face to look at his companion. Both were laying face up on a huge bed, holding hands and talking about the most absurd things. But it was nice and he knew that it was okay to say the most stupid things and it didn't matter. "The really good mint, not the cheep stuff. That's the stuff dreams are made of."

Yuuhi grabbed his chest in mock pain. "I feel so hurt! What does that make me?"

Daisuke rolled to his side, tucking his hands under his hand and his legs close to his chest. "Why are we here? This doesn't look like my room?" He paused, biting his bottom lip before adding, "Is this a dream?"

A gentle hand trailed down the side of Daisuke's body until it could go no farther and feel to the side. "What do you think?"

He took a deep breath in. Everything seemed to be heightened; his taste, smell, feeling, everything. And Yuuhi was the most wonderful drug, smelling like Indian spices, strong and true, yet he was as soft as silk. And the silence stretched, both boys content with just looking at each other.

"It feels good to touch you, I think," said Yuuhi finally.

"So now you're invading my dreams?" Daisuke joked, a lopsided grin taking it's place on his lips. He reached out hesitantly and ran a couple of his fingers through the green hair. "Are you for real? Is this for real?"

Yuuhi's smile seemed to the most nature one in the world as he said, "Of course, what else would I be?"

Daisuke frowned slightly. Of course this wasn't real and Yuuhi wasn't here and he wasn't this happy (he was never this happy anyway) but what if this was real? "Then... What are you?"

Yuuhi smile turned impish as he pushed Daisuke onto his back, setting his hands down firmly on each shoulder blade. He bent down and kissed both of Daisuke's eyes, laughing softly. "Who would I be?" Softly, he came down over Daisuke's lips, licking and nibbling them.

As they touched lips, a variety of images invaded his mind. They all had one thing in common: a tall, regal man, dressed in something that reminded Daisuke of clowns cloths. He was pale and masked with a shock of orange hair. Now he is sitting on a throne and now he is fighting some kids. It was strange and almost frightening (but the man didn't scare him) and suddenly he knew this persons name, Piedmon.

Daisuke blinked. /Piedmon. Piedmon. Where have I heard that name before?/ He pushed away from Yuuhi and back against the head board. Piedmon, he remembered how that was; an evil Digimon that the first group had fought and won against; a mega virus with immeasurable evil powers. "A-Are you Piedmon?" He gulped. "Are you a... a..."

"A Digimon?" Yuuhi finished, lips curling up in a feral grin. "Of course I'm a Digimon, what else would I be? Definitely not a human."

Daisuke opened his mouth but could form not words. He shook his head, looking at his hands, and asked finally, "Is that why I get that feeling when I touch you? Because your a Digimon?" He tried not to frown, tried not to let this... thing know what he was feeling.

Yuuhi got up and sat next to him, easing his arm around Daisuke's shoulders and pulling his close. "Why, that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"Then why?"

Yuuhi smiled at him. "You, my boy, would appear to be my soul mate."

Daisuke threw his head back and laughed. "Soul mate? You actually believe in that stuff?"

Yuuhi shrugged and laid back down. "It doesn't matter if I believe it or not, it's still true."

Daisuke settled down next to Yuuhi. He looked at the other boy with as serious a face as he could muster. "So now what, soul mate?"

Yuuhi ran his hand down Daisuke's cheek, caressing gently. "Hm, I can think of some... more pleasurable things."

Daisuke sighed, giving into the caress. He was finally getting used to this feeling when Yuuhi touched him; he liked it. He sat up suddenly, electing a groan from Yuuhi. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "I mean, what are you doing going to my school? And why are you hanging around Takeru so much?"

Yuuhi frowned darkly, scaring Daisuke, and said, "Revenge."

"Why? And against Takeru?"

Yuuhi nodded, clenching his fist and growling. "He locked me away in the most worst manor. He's going to pay!"

Daisuke blinked. /What did Takeru do?/

Daisuke woke flushed and sweat drenched. He pushed the covers aside and sat, rubbing his eyes. It had felt so ... real. Everything felt so real; the bed, the air, and him... Yuuhi (or maybe Piedmon). Daisuke frowned and swung his legs over the bed, bumping into a sleeping Chibimon.

/How did he get home?/

Daisuke nudged the little in-trainee. "Hey, Chibi'. When did you get home?"

Chibimon stirred. "Last night. 'Member?" he mumbled, rubbing his nose back into the bed and resuming his sleep.

"No," Daisuke grumbled as he got up and stretched. He looked at the clock, it was still early and he had time to take a shower. That was a good thing, Daisuke declared after sniffing his arm-pit.

Twenty minutes later, he walked back into his bed room, clean and fresh. The clock now read 7:02am, Takeru should already be here, pounding at the door, as he always paid a visit to his apartment by 6:50am. He was always "bright and early".

Daisuke frowned. /Come to think of it, he didn't come by yesterday either. How could I have forgotten about that?/

He shrugged. It didn't seem to truly matter now that he thought of it. The big question was to go now or wait and be late? He did have to give Takeru those tickets... and it was kind of nice not to have the teachers yell at him for being late.

He nodded, fist clenched in determination. Today would be a new day for him. He'll set off early and get to class before or on time. Yes, Daisuke could see many, many bright things in the future for him. This was also a good thing.

He stuffed his back-bag full of books and swung it on his shoulders. He nudged the door open with his foot as he grabbed the tickets and walked out his room and, eventually, the building.

It was another beautiful day, bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky. These days always made him hyper and he all but bounced into the school.

"Daisuke...?" Daisuke stopped and looked to his side. Takeru stood near a tree, a weak smile on his face. "Hey, Daisuke."

Daisuke grinned toothily. "See? I can get here early too."

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Daisuke nodded and followed Takeru to a more secluded area. "What's wrong?"

Takeru clenched and released a fist, sighing deeply, and flung his arms around Daisuke's shoulders. "It's awful!"

Daisuke smiled weakly and patted his back. Suddenly having Takeru pressed up against him didn't feel to... good. In fact, if Takeru didn't seem so close to breaking down, Daisuke would have pushed him away. But, as a good friend would, he asked again, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't know! Everything!" He rubbing his face in the crook of Daisuke's neck and sniffed. "First Patamon goes to the Digital World and I can't find him, then my teacher accuses me of cheating and is failing me in his class, and if that wasn't bad enough, my mom finds out and screams at me about it. She ends up late and her boss fired her! What are we going to do? Why is this happening to me?"

Daisuke blinked. "Gods, I'm sorry Takeru. I didn't know..." He hugged the blond before gently pulling away from him. He reached into his pocket and pulled the tickets out and handed them to Takeru. "Here. have a great time and don't worry about paying me back." Daisuke smiled as the blond took the tickets hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

Daisuke nodded. "And don't worry about everything else. You'll come out okay. Hey, how about we go to the Digital World... Um, tomorrow or the day after that? We can search for Patamon together."

Takeru nodded, looking at the tickets. He put them in his pocket and put his arms around Daisuke's waist, pulling his close. Daisuke flushed and turned his head to one side. "We have to go to class," he said, gulping in his breath as Takeru pressed closer.

Takeru sighed and rested his head on Daisuke's chest. "We have time," said Takeru. "I've missed you." Takeru looked up at him and moved his hands to the sides on Daisuke's face, gently guiding his lips on top of the red-heads.

Daisuke suppressed the feeling of disgust that washed over him. This was his boy friend and he was going to be damn sure not to let some weird fantasies with another person ruin it. And this was the perfect chance to prove himself right; he melded his body to Takeru's, giving the blond his all. He didn't need Yuuhi, he had Takeru and he loved Takeru very much.

"Wow," Takeru gasped as he came up for air.

Daisuke smiled painfully. "Hey, about Yuuhi..." He bit his bottom lip, chewing thoroughly. How exactly do you tell someone that their 'best friend' is really an evil Digimon out for revenge? "I don't think you should hang around him, if I were you."

Takeru arched a brow. "Is this about the tickets?"

Daisuke scratched his head. "No. I just... had this dream about him. He was some sort of evil Digimon. Pyemon, Puimon... no, Piedmon, I think it was." Daisuke frowned at Takeru's expression. "And he trying to hurt you."

Takeru took a few steps back, a variety of expressions on his face before it settled into an angry mask. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Daisuke stepped forward and tried to grab his arm, saying, "I'm not joking. Why would I joke about something like this?"

Takeru moved away. "Really? Gods! And to think I was trying to give you another chance!"

Daisuke's mouth dropped open. "Another chance? What are you talking about?"

"I can see Daisuke! I know you're chasing Yuuhi like a bitch in heat!" Takeru snarled before shaking his head. "But whatever. It doesn't matter. Goodbye Daisuke!" He smiled tightly before walking away, leaving Daisuke to look after him.

His Love  
Chapter 3

It took him a couple of minutes, but he found the group situated at a table near the back of the lunch room. Without asking (and as much as he had the right), he sat down, placing his food in front of him and smiling at the others. "Hi," he chirped, happy that it was lunch.

The others didn't answer him and he blinked confused. "What's wrong, guys?" He took a second to look at their faces. They were mad at him but as Daisuke raked his brain, he couldn't figure out why they would be mad at him.

"Really!" said Miyako, turning her head to one side and avoiding Daisuke's gaze.

"Really what?"

"I can't believe you would show up here after admitting to that!" growled the normally calm Iori.

Daisuke's mouth dropped out and he scratched his head, deep in thought. "I... I don't know what you're talk about!"

Takeru growled and stood, tray in hand. "Well, let me remind you! You came onto Yuuhi this morning! Between second and third periods!" With that, he stormed off.

The others picked up and left too, all mustering some nasty comment or another as they left. "As far as we're concerned, you're off the team, Daisuke. So leave us alone!"

Daisuke's head dropped down to his food. What... was that all about? He hadn't even seen Yuuhi all day, how could he had possibly come onto him?

Soon the bell rung and Daisuke hadn't yet eaten any of his food, though now he wasn't hungry. He got up, dumped his tray, and walked wearily to class, suddenly tired.

--- --- ---

He couldn't breath! He couldn't breath! Daisuke lurched his body, trying to find some sort of thing to help in up. Nothing was there! He was going to die! And the hand at his throat just kept squeezing tighter. "Yu- Yu-"

"Was it fun?" someone whispered so close to her ear, yet so far away. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Little black dots clouded his vision and he shut his eyes against them. He had to breath... breath... that was the most...

And then everything was black. When he regained consciousness, he found himself leaning against something soft, something that was running its hands through his hair, guiding him back with it's soothing whispers. "Wha...?" He blinked at Yuuhi, who was smiling above him.

He gasped and pulled away, hitting the wall with his back. "What do you want Yuuhi?" he growled, knowing that he looked more like a scared puppy then anything else.

Yuuhi threw his head back and laughed. Daisuke hated that, how dare he laugh at him? Just because he wasn't nearly as strong was the other didn't give him any reason to laugh at him. And when he stopped laughing, he face settled into a please grin. Daisuke hated that too. "I'd rather you called me Piedmon since it's all out in the open now."

Daisuke tore his gaze from Yuuhi's -- or rather, Piedmon's -- face to look around the room. It seemed similar to his own, everything seemed to be exactly in it's place, except something was wrong. "Where?" He looked back at Piedmon, whose smile had somehow grown.

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke... must I really tell you where we are? Can't you at least guess?"

Daisuke gulped down the bile that rose in him and brought his hands up to his tender throat, kneading it gently. The room looked like his room, except it didn't. The colors were not as bright and everything seemed to be out of place (but everything /was/ in place.) His brows furrowed as he though. The same, yet not the same? Different, yet not different? "This... is a dream, isn't it?" He looked into the green eyes and knew it was the truth.

Piedmon didn't answer but stood and grabbed Daisuke's forearms, pulling him up. "I knew my mate wasn't a complete idiot." He half dragged him over to the bed and let him fall. He stood over Daisuke for a few long moments, un-readable looks crossing his face, before he slowly came onto the bed, crawling on top of the red-head.

Daisuke gasped as the feeling of Piedmon pressed against him. It seemed like everything opened in him and all his senses screamed for more contact. He shuffled nervously under Piedmon, but even that seemed to bring him pleasure. He took a deep breath before burying everything and he went as still as possible, closing his eyes tightly.

Piedmon sighed above him and ran a hand through his hair. "I love your hair," he whispered into his eye, nibbling on it softly.

"Pi- Pie-" Daisuke stuttered softly, only to gasp at the tiny trail of kisses going down his neck.

Piedmon lifted his head, a sensual smile on his lips. "Tell me, does he kiss better then me?"

Daisuke opened his mouth, uttering a few nonsense words before he gained his bears and said with as much confidence, "Of course he does." He felt the immediate shame of the lie bear down on him but continued with, "I love him, why wouldn't he kiss better then you?"

It didn't seem to effect Piedmon in the least and his attention was soon fixated on his curve of his neck. He ran a gentle hand down and up and down again, as if memorizing it's every way. Daisuke squeaked as tiny nips and little bits replaced the tender fingers, and it seemed as if now Piedmon was tasting him, the mere act of touching wasn't enough.

"Piedmon!" he gasped after on particularly strong nip.

Piedmon brought his head back up and licked his lips. Smiling into the swirling brown eyes, he said, "You lie rather pathetically. You know that right?" He kissed Daisuke's nose and chin before running a hand down the side of his face. "You're just being stubborn. I can feel your whole body scream out for the slightest touch." He chuckled softly under his breath. "Truly, it's cute."

"Leave me alone," said Daisuke, turning his now redden face away.

Again, Piedmon chuckled at his besiege, making him turn a couple deeper shades of red. He guided Daisuke's back up and placed the barest of kisses onto his lips. Daisuke instantly lifted his chin, hoping to gain more. "See? Just the smallest little thing..."

"Leave me alone," Daisuke repeated with as much force as possible. "I don't know why you're going this to me, but leave me alone!"

"What for?" Piedmon sneered, almost scaring Daisuke. "So you can go back to those people you call friends? The people who drop you at the first opportunity?"

"Maybe I like friends like that!" Daisuke retorted. "Did you even thing about that?"

Piedmon sighed as he laid his head down on Daisuke's chest, absently rubbing small circles with his fingers. "Do you want to know something interesting?"

Daisuke pursed his lips and turned his head to one side, determined not to be swayed by the sudden rush of joy that spread through him for having Piedmon's head on his shoulder.

"Your friends are going to the Digital World today to find Patamon," Piedmon paused, "In fact, they are there as we dream."

Daisuke's eyes popped opened. "What --"

"I wonder what they will find there instead," Piedmon interjected, a smile on his lips.

Daisuke wiggled free from under Piedmon. "Don't you dare touch them!"

Piedmon pursed his lips in mock thought. "Now if I had someone to take their place... I might not see them escape with the pig-bat." He scooted up and whispered in Daisuke's eye, "Wake up, Love."

--- --- ---

Daisuke woke with a jump, and ended up toppling out of his chair in the process. When he picked himself up into a seated position, he found himself alone. The sun looked as if it were about to hid in the horizon and everything was silent. /Is school over?/ Better yet, why would anyone leave him here, without waking him. He rubbed his eyes and picked himself off the ground. Something was bothering him... As if he were supposed to remember...

/Takeru!/ his mind scream and he instantly ran from the room and to the computer room. He reached it in under a minute flat. Taking out his digivice, he held it up to the computer and shouted the chosen words. "Digiport open!"

He was downloaded instantly, and looking about him, he seemed to be in familiar surrounds. "Come on, V-mon, lets --" he stopped short, realizing that his blue partner wasn't with him. "Where...?" He shook his head, remembering he was still at home. He didn't have the time to go back and get him.

/But Piedmon.../ his mind started.

/But nothing! Piedmon is a mega, it's not as if Chibimon could possible touch him any ways. He can only go up to a champion. And he just wants me.../ Daisuke argued back.

/But.../

He shook his head and took out his 'vice. A couple of little dots flashed on screen, indicating his friends, and they were pointing due north-east. He set off in that direction, running as fast as he could, stopping once in a while to check his local.

It took him a good ten minutes to check up with his friend and what he saw shook him to his core: all his friends, littered across the ground, and it looked like a miracle that they were still breathing. All the Digimon had returned to their in-training forms and, as much as they tried, they couldn't fight anymore.

His breaths started to come in short gasps. His friends! They were... hurt! And dead? Oh my god! Why had it taken him so long to get here! What was wrong with him? These were his friends and he had slept through this whole thing!

"Give up?" asked an all too cheery, and familiar, voice. Daisuke turned and winced. There stood Piedmon, in all his Digimon glory, complete free of human guise, a cruel smile twisted on his face as he gazed down on the fallen team.

"Never," vowed a weak Takeru, his voice so low that Daisuke had to strain to here. He tried to sit, but fell back down.

Daisuke ran up to Takeru and knelt down. Tenderly, he helped the blond sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked, brushing some of the matted hair off his forehead. "It's okay, I'll protect you all," he whispered before placing a small kiss on his forehead and winking.

"Dai..." Takeru gasped. "Get out of here... He's to strong."

"Well, look what the cats dragged in."

Daisuke turned to Piedmon, feeling the most hate he had ever felt before. And more disgustingly, the most desire. There Piedmon stood, tall and regal, probably the strongest Digimon in the world. He doubted if he had even broken a sweat and this power, awesome creature wanted /him/. "Leave them alone!"

Piedmon smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "If you want me too. But you know what that means." He held out a gloved hand. "Come."

Daisuke bit his lip and looked down into Takeru's questioning blue eyes. "You won't hurt them? You'll leave them alone?" he asked, not looking up.

"I'll let them go free this time but I make no promises for the future."

He gentle laid Takeru down and tried to stand, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Don't be stupid, Daisuke. We can take care of this... ourselves," rasped Takeru, trying to sit up on his own.

Daisuke pulled away from the blond. He couldn't look at him, couldn't tell him that he truly wanted to go with Piedmon, that he knew he would be okay. He gulped and walked hesitantly to the clown. "Fine," he agreed weakly, placing his hand in Piedmon's.

"Daisuke! No!" he heard Takeru cried before everything went black.

--- --- ---  
(in the not-too-distant future)

Daisuke peered into the torch-lit throne room. It was only five or six, and yet, because of winter, it was already pitch black outside. When Piedmon made his castle, he choose to throw out all modern conveniences (with the exception of toilets and running water) and Daisuke had no choice but to agree. He was little more then a willing prisoner in this house of stone.

From his vantage point along at the door (looking from the outside in), he could see his Lord Piedmon talking to the other Dark Lords, giving them instructions, and once-in-a-while, a Dark Lord would laugh or bob it's head. Then Piedmon gave a flick of his hand and off they went, walking right by him. All ignored him.

He didn't know what their names were or what types of Digimon (though he guess they were mega virii), but he spent countless nights watching his love from this vantage point. It was the little things that made his heart jump a tad quicker; the way he smiled, his laugh, his whole demeanor, everything. Piedmon still had that effect on him; no matter how many cruel and terrible things he was sure the mega 'mon did, he still loved him.

A Digimon who was dressed as a count with a strange red mask stopped and turned to him, a strangely accusing frown on his pale face. Daisuke instinctively shrank back. He had nothing to protect him, not any of his friends nor V-mon. He stood no chance again this Digimon if he choose to attack.

"Is there a problem, Myotismon?" Piedmon called from the other room. Still, even from that distance, one could hear the sense of protection and the thinly disguised threat in his voice.

Myotismon turned to Piedmon, shook his head, and bowed a little. "Nothing, M'Lord. I shall be off now." He whirled around and quickly departed.

Daisuke gulped, still looking at where Myotismon had gone. He shook his head, annoyed at his own weakness, and slowly walked into the throne room. Piedmon smiled at him, beckoning him to come to him. All his fear dissipated and he hurried across the large room to his waiting love. He climbed on the throne and sat quietly in the others lap.

"Dai-chan?" Piedmon ran a couple of his gloved down his cheek.

Daisuke gave a small laugh as he turned his head towards the caress. "I'm pretty pathetic, huh? My soul-mate is a mega and I can't even hold my own ground."

Piedmon guided Daisuke's head back to look his in the eyes. "That's exactly /why/ I'm a mega, so I can take care of you." Piedmon smiled, continuing with his small caresses here and there. "Did he scare you?"

Daisuke blinked and immediately shook his head. He remembered what happened to the last Digimon to scare him. A Dark Master, one that looked like a puppet, had decided would be fun to 'play' with him. After a couple hours of running from this Digimon, he had found Piedmon and broke down crying (much to his dismay), begging him for help. Piedmon stormed off after consoling him and he never did see that Digimon again (though he heard from the servant 'mon that he had died a long and painful reformatting.)

"Dai-chan, you know I hate it when you lie to me."

Daisuke smiled. "Maybe just a little but who wouldn't been when faced with your people?"

Piedmon chuckled as he moved his knuckles down to Daisuke's chin. "You are just too nice, you know that? I don't know how you managed to survive all this time without me."

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Piedmon's neck and snuggled into his chest, resting his forehead against the hollow of his neck. "I don't know but I'm glad I did."

"So am I."


End file.
